


Земная и Небесная Стража

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [13]
Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Antlers, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Gen, Humor - Freeform, M/M, Mechanical Wings, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, Yu Bin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing & Wu Yi Fan & Zheng Fanxing
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Земная и Небесная Стража

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сезон смены рогов (Antler shedding season)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085645) by [WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021). 




End file.
